10 Weeks with Tony
by humphreyXwinston
Summary: An anthro story of Alpha and Omega's Winston and Tony. What happens if Winston and Tony get together and start dating? Well there be smooth sailing or well it be a dumpy ride? Read to find out. Rated M for Lemons. Yaoi so if you don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

"It's no fair that you always are around him now you're trying to take him from me." a female yelled.

Winston sat there watching as his boyfriend and friend fight over him. Winston was too tired to do anything to stop them. Winston hated people fighting over him that's way he left his last boyfriend in New York.

Winston moved to Jasper, Canada to leave his old boyfriend. It was hard for Winston to do that because he loved his boyfriend a lot but when old friend and ex-boyfriend started fighting to get attention he left. Winston didn't know anybody who lived in Jasper when he first moved.

"This fucking stupid, Winston come on let's leave." his boyfriend said grabbing his leather jacket.

"Okay." was all Winston could say.

Winston and his boyfriend left his friend's house and to Winston's apartment.

"That bitch's got nerve to say what she said." his boyfriend said walking to refrigerator.

Winston went to his room and jumped into bed crying.

'Why everyone over me?' Winston thought.

**Here is my new story so enjoy the this prologue (sorry it's short)-HxW**


	2. Your Choice

Winston POV

-Look Winston I'm sorry but if you don't come back I'll understand that it's over- Humphrey said in a voice mail on my phone.

I love Humphrey but him and Cage where fighting to get my attention and I could let that happen so I left.

Humphrey and I had good relationship going but when Cage started trying to get my attention and could handle that. Humphrey was always nice to my and tried to understand my feelings. He never took me for granted and never accused me of cheating or said I never had enough action and tried rape me. Humphrey was different but hate to disappointed.

Humphrey was muscular with black-ish blue-ish hair and bright blue eyes. Humphrey had tattoos, one on his chest that was an evil angle and one on his back that was the evil angle's wings.

I dialed Humphrey's number called him. The phone rang three times then Humphrey answered.

-Hello- Humphrey

-Hey Humphrey it's me- Me

-Look I'm sorry okay if you leave I understand- Humphrey

-I don't want to but...- Me

-Winston look what does your heart say?- Humphrey

My heart was wanting to go over Humphrey's cuddle with him and watch Black Butler but the other part wanted to go and forget him. I was so confused.

-I don't know what my heart says- Me

-Winston look I want you to stay but if you're too mad to see me then leave I won't bother you- Humphrey

I started crying when Humphrey said that because I don't know what do.

-Humphrey I'm coming over- Me

-Okay, I'll unlock the door- Humphrey

-See ya- Me

I went out of my apartment and took the cab to Humphrey's apartment. I went up three stories to Humphrey's room. On the third floor Humphrey standing in the door way.

"Winston come here." Humphrey said opening has arms.

I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I still love you." I said crying into chest fur.

"Go take a nap I'll go pack your things if you're leaving." Humphrey said.

* * *

><p>I woke up in Humphrey's room so I got out of his bed and went in the kitchen where Humphrey was making a sandwich.<p>

"S'up Sleeping Beauty." Humphrey said smiling.

I laugh because Humphrey was funny.

"So you leavin'?" Humphrey asked

"I just can't stand that you and Cage fight over me." I said.

"Winston I you to know that if you leave just know that I will always love you." Humphrey said walking over then kiss me on cheek.

"Humphrey before I leave Humphrey I wanna do something special with." I said waging my tail.

"Let me guess break-up sex?" Humphrey asked.

* * *

><p>Humphrey picks me up and takes me to his room pushing me on the bed kissing me madly and started removing my clothes starting with my skirt (<strong>Yes Winston will be wearing a skirt<strong>). Humphrey grabbed my tail and stroked it then lifted it up and slapped my ass.

"Ahhh...Humphrey." I moaned.

"Winston you like that don't you?" Humphrey asked pulling his pants and boxers off revealing his thick knot.

"Suck on." Humphrey said point to his stick.

I grabbed it and sucked it to death. I sucked on Humphrey for awhile then his reached his climax and cummed in my mouth making me drink it.

"Winston show me that fat ass of your's." Humphrey said petting my head.

I turn around show off my ass and Humphrey grabs my sides then lick my ass making me moan louder. Then Humphrey shoves his knot in me and starts thrusting.

"Uhhhh...Humphrey...y-you're so...so big" I moan.

"Your ass i-i-is so tight." Humphrey said grunting.

Humphrey continued thrusting in me then I told him to pick up the speed.

"Fuck Humphrey is that all you got? Go faster dammit." I yell

Humphrey picks up the speed. Humphrey's per is making it move in and out of Winston's ass.

"Winston i'm gonna cum!" Humphrey yells.

"Do it." I cry.

"Ahhhhh...FUCK WINSTON!" Humphrey yells.

"UHhhhhhhhhhh...Fuck...Humphrey that a lot!" I yelled feeling his cum run out my ass.

Humphrey cummed excessively in my ass and because my ass couldn't hold that much some ran out my ass. I loved the feel of the cum on my fur felt good.

After that we laid in the bed, I was laying on Humphrey once we separated.

* * *

><p>"So Winston where are you going to live?" Humphrey asked rubbing my back.<p>

"I'm moving to Jasper, Canada tomorrow." I says licking Humphrey's nose.

"Well we better help you move your stuff don't we?" Humphrey asked.

I well leaving tomorrow we'd have all day to ship my stuff to Canada.

**Here is Ch 2 of 10 Weeks with Tony. I've got the idea of this because no one has made this type story about Winston and Tony loving each other ans there relationship is going so I did it for you. Enjoy.-HxW **


	3. First Day in Jasper and Meeting my love

Winston POV

I was sitting at a Cafe remembering the day before I moved to Jasper. I missed Humphrey but I couldn't live with life with him if Cage and him wasn't fighting over me.

I was checking my phone to see if Humphrey called or text me but he sent nothing. Then I checked my email and got something from Cage.

Cage's Email:

Hey Winston just checkin' to see if you had made it, Jasper alright. I really miss you so does...ugh Humphrey. I want to tell you that I'm really sorry that me and Humphrey where fightin' over. By the way you remember Kate right the girl who worked at Hutch's bar. Well she came to me and asked me out on a date and I told her maybe but I wanna know what you think. Should I say yes or no. And another thing I've got accepted to the school natural arts I so excited. I start going there Monday. Wish me luck.

P.S. Happy Birthday

Cage always sent me long emails talking about what's going around New York like who's dating who or what that person had done or said but there was no changing that. I replied back to her email.

My Email:

I miss you too tell Humphrey I love him. Congrats hope you do great at the school there. You better 'yes' to Kate because she'd be heartbroken if you didn't. I also forgive you. And thanks for telling me happy birthday.

Love Ya

As I writing the email someone came sat down right in front of me. The wolf was female with tan fur and amber eyes and she was smiling big at me.

"Hey I'm Eve nice to meet you?" She said hold out her paw shake.

"I'm Winston nice to meet you too Eve." I said shaking her paw.

"I never seen you here before. Where are you from?" Eve asked.

"I'm from New York city." I said.

"New York city, oh my fucking goodness I always wanted to go there. So are you here on vacation or here just visiting relatives?" Eve asked.

Damn she's got a lot questions.

"I live here now, I just moved." I say picking up my Mocha and drinking it.

"Wow. Why'd you move here?" Eve asked.

"I had some issues back in New York." I said.

"Hey maybe I can show around sometime." Eve said.

As Eve finished talking a white furred female came up handing me my cinnamon bun then spoke to Eve.

"I see your makin' new friends Eve." she said.

"Whatever Lilly." Eve said blushing.

"Winston I want you to meet my sister Lilly." Eve said. (**Yes Lilly will be Eve older sister**)

"S'up." Lilly said.

"Hey." I said.

Lilly had white fur with purple strip in it and her eyes were violet and her fur covered one eye.

"Hey Eve did you invite enough people for the party tonight?" Lilly asked looking Eve.

"Yes, I invited Tommy, Julie, Garth, Tony, and Sin." Eve said.

"Wait you invited Tony?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah why?" Eve asked

"Nothing it that just Tony and I had something going on at one point and now we're just friends." Lilly said.

"Oh." Eve whistled.

"It doesn't matter. Hey Winston would you like to go to our party tonight?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know." I say taking a bite of the cinnamon bun.

"You should go so you can meet new people plus it'd be fun." Eve said.

"Fine I'll go." I said.

"Alright here's our address, we live on the north side of the city." Eve said handing me a piece of paper.

I take the paper and leave the café and catch the bus to my new apartment. The bus was half way empty. I took seat behind two guys who where having a serious conversation.

"Candu why can't you listen to me?" the male asked.

"Hutch leave me alone." Candu said crying.

"Candu I'm trying to help you so this wolf doesn't hurt you again." Hutch said licking Candu's face.

"You want to know who hurting me?" Candu asked.

"Yes please." Hutch said.

"It's Scar." Candu said.

"That son-of-a-bitch. He's the one who hurt you. That fucking ass hole. Candu I'm gonna make sure he never hurts you again." Hutch said.

"No, Hutch don't do it, I don't like it when you're mad." Candu cried.

After that the bus stopped I got off a few minutes from my apartment. I walked to the door of the building opened it and ran into someone. I step back and look up to see a wolf with brown fur with yellow eyes looking down at me. He's eyes where so perfect and had the same look as Humphrey when I met him. This wolf was hot. he had a tattoo of a crown but it was upside down and his muscles where big.

"Oh hello anyone there?" The wolf asked.

"You're hot." I mumbled.

"What? Look are you going to sit there and look at me or are you going move?" The wolf asked.

"Huh?...Oh I'm so sorry it's just... You..." I didn't finish.

"I what?" The wolf asked.

"Never mind." I said then brushed past him and went to my room.

I hoped on my couch and pulled out my phone and checked my messages to see I gotten two Humphrey.

Humphrey Messages:

-Hey Winston just making sure you're settled in at your new home. I miss u a lot-

-Call me if u get home-

I started texting back.

My Text message:

-I'm settled in my new home and I miss u too-

I when to bathroom turn on the shower and started getting for the party Eve and her sister is having. After I got out I went to get dress I tried to find my favorite outfit, it's puffy skirt and black t-shirt and I my leather jacket. Then I headed out.

As I walked out I ran into the same wolf when I came home.

"Wow, you wear skirts?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said blushing.

"Well you hot. I've seen a boy rock a girls outfit." He said.

"Thanks. You look dressed up too. You going on a date?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to a party." He said.

"What party is that at?" I asked.

"It's on the north side of the city." He said.

"Hey that's where I'm head too." I said a little excited.

"Oh well do want a ride in my car?" He asked.

"Sure." I say grabbing his hand.

"I'm Tony, you?" He asked.

"I'm Winston. I've heard about from a girl named Eve. You know her?" I asked.

"Yeah she's my friend...let me guess you meet her today?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. So are we going to party or are we going to sit here talk all day?" I asked pulling his hand making him follow me down stares.

"Let go to the party." I say.


	4. The Party

Winston POV

Me and Tony got in his car and drove off to the party.

"So Winston what was it like in your old home?" Tony asked driving

"Well New York was-" I never finished.

"Wait you're from New York, shit. New York is one of my favorite places go." Tony smiling.

"Well then I might have to take you there sometime." I said laughing.

Me and Tony spent to car ride talking about what we like until we reached the party. When got to the party there was a lot of people there.

As we walked up the two wolves I saw on the bus was there and they where talking to a third person so I walk kept walking trying not to get in their business.

Eve and Lilly's apartment was so huge and fancy. They had couch made of leather.

"Winston you made it." A voice yelled behind me.

I turned to see Eve particly wearing a Tutu.

"Hey Eve." I said walking up to her.

"I don't think you were going to wear a skirt." Eve looked shocked.

"Yeah I wear skirts." I said.

"Well I thought you were...you know...straight." Eve said.

"Oh." I manage to say.

Eve thought I like girls and I don't I ruled that out a long time ago. The reason I don't like girls is I don't trust them. I had a girlfriend before I fell in love with Humphrey but I left her but she lied and cheated on me.

"So since when where you gay?" Eve asked.

"Three years." I said.

"Oh okay." Eve said.

* * *

><p>Eve POV<p>

I when to my room after I talked to Winston because I was up set. Why is it that every guy I meet is gay. I thought Winston liked girls so I dressed up think he would head over heels but looks like I was wrong.

I sat there in my room laying on my bed when Lilly came in.

"Hey little sis why aren't you out having fun with your friends?" Lilly asked jumping on bed.

"Well you know Winston?" I asked.

"Oh that gay guy at The Dragon Cafe?, yeah." Lilly said.

"Wait you knew he was gay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I could tell he was gay by the way he look and talked." Lilly said.

"Great. How come every boy I meet is gay or in relationship. This ain't fair!" I cried.

"Eve look so Winston is gay doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Lilly said.

"But Lilly look you know that mating season is ten weeks away and I've been trying to find so I don't end up lonely." I said sternly.

"Eve look I'm not going to have a mate during mating season." Lilly said getting up and walking to the door. "Eve I don't you to be upset about someone sexuality so I want you to forget about it." Lilly said.

Lilly left leaving me all alone.

* * *

><p>Lilly POV<p>

After I talked to Eve I went down to talk to Garth.

"Lilly there you are so why did your sister run off like that from the other girl. That girl didn't pick on Eve did she because if did I'm going to say something." Garth said.

Garth was sticking up for my little sister. The reason he does that is because he loves Eve.

"No, and the other girl is a boy." I said getting some punch.

"What!?" Garth yelled.

"You heard me that other girl is a boy." I repeated.

"Wow that's shocker." Garth said. "So Lilly have you talked to Tony lately?" Garth asked.

"No, but I'd like to. Eve said she invited him to the party so he should be here." I said.

Just then Tony walked up but seem he didn't notice me.

"Hey Tony." I say getting his attention.

"Oh, hey, how's it going?" Tony asked.

"Good you." I say looking at how Tony's eyes sparkled.

"I've just been working on a lot of stuff." Tony said.

"So that means your still making art then?" Garth asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

Garth and Tony never had been good friends so I liked that they're getting along now. I hope they can friends.

"So Garth what have you doing?" Tony asked.

"Nothing really." Garth said.

"Hey Tony have you met this friend of mine?" I asked.

"Who?" Tony asked.

I pointed over to where Winston was standing.

"Him yeah saw him twice today." Tony said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

* * *

><p>Tony POV<p>

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Winston look different not from the fact that he wears girl clothes. It's just he seem to have something in him that dazzles me into arousal. Winston cute and sexy. The Winston moved when he dance was cute. I think I love him but I don't think he loves me back.

Me, Lilly, and Garth stood talking then Winston came up to talk. Winston look like James Norton. His eyes where an icy blue and his fur went with color of his, his fur was grayish black.

"Hey Lilly." Winston said.

"S'up Winston. You havin' fun?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Winston.

"Fuck Lilly you're right he is a boy." Garth said

"Nice why to greet somebody." Winston said.

"Sorry, let's start over. I'm Garth Neilson nice to meet you." Garth said holding out his paw.

"I'm Winston O'Rayn Evergreen." Winston said shaking Garth's paw.

"Winston you met Tony haven't you?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, he gave me a ride here." Winston said looking at me.

"So Winston where are you from I've never seen you before unless you've been here before and I just haven't noticed." Garth asked.

"I not from here, I'm from New York City." Winston said sitting down on a bar stool.

"Oh I've been to New York." Garth said.

"Really?" I ask looking Garth in the eyes because Garth known for lying.

"Yeah I had go down there to see my sister last week." Garth said gabbing a drink.

"Who's your sister?" Winston asked.

"Her names Kate." Garth said.

"She doesn't work at Hutch's Bar does she?" Winston asked.

"Actually she does." Garth said.

"No why I know her!" Winston said.

"Really, she's never talked about you before." Garth said.

"I've seen her I've never really talked to her before." Winston stated.

"Well look I've got to go." I said looking at my watch.

"See ya." Lilly said.

"Bye love ya." Winston said giving me a hug.

I wanted to say the same thing but I couldn't it'd be embarrassing.

"Bye dude." Garth said waving.

After that I left. I had to leave because I need to finish this artwork and send it in to my manger and I haven't started.


	5. Day 2

**For this Chapter you should play Rather Be By Clean Bandit watch?v=nLOr_T5LDDA**

Winston POV

I'm sitting in my apartment listening to the radio when my phone rang. I turned off the radio and answered my phone.

-Hello- Me

-S'up chunky butt- ?

-What? Who da fuck are you- Me

-whow Winston it's me Humphy- Humphrey

-Humphrey don't scare me like that- Me

-Sorry babe- Humphrey

-What are you listening to- Me

-Rather Be by Clean Bandit- Humphrey

-That's song that played when we met each other- Me

-Yeah. Hey how's it going in Jasper- Humphrey

-Good I've made new friends- Me

-That's good- Humphrey

-So what have you been up to- Me

-Just walking out writing more songs- Humphrey

-Oh really what's one of the names- Me

-'If you stayed' and 'Miss You'- Humphrey

-Oh you really miss me don't you- Me

-Yeah- Humphrey

-Well I miss you too- Me

-I hoped so- Humphrey

~Humphrey who are you talking too~ ?

-Who's that- Me

-Oh Just King- Humphrey

-Okay- Me

-Look Winston I gotta go call ya later K- Humphrey

-Yeah okay- Me

Once Humphrey hung up I dropped my phone and started crying. Humphrey moved on already and he's in love King my little brother. I didn't want Humphrey to date anyone while I was gone because I still loved him. I want Humphrey to stay single so maybe one day I come back to cuddle with him and watch Black Butler, but that in gone now that he has moved on.

Stop crying and got up and went outside and walked the vending when I ran into Tony again.

"Oh hey Julie." Tony said.

"Shut up." I hissed.

"Hey I'm just saying 'hey'. What's your problem?" Tony asked.

"My boyfriend that's the problem." I said pushing the button to get Sun Chips.

"What did he hurt you?" Tony asked growling.

"No, it's just... it's..." I could finish because I started crying again.

"How 'bout you come to my place for little bit." Tony said grabbing my hand.

Tony POV

Yes I got Winston to come to my apartment. I hope he isn't doesn't think I'm odd.

We both walking in to my place and I told Winston he could sit down. I walked in my room to find a shirt then I came back to room and grabbed some beers and handed one to Winston.

"I don't drink." Winston said handing it back.

"Oh." I said. _Shit I about screw this up _I thought.

"Do have Pepsi?" Winston asked.

"Sure I do." I said getting up and got Winston a Pepsi.

I gave Winston he's Pepsi then I turned the TV to watch Football (**American Football**). Winston sat there looking tired and then he fell a sleep on my shoulder. Winston looked cute when sleeps but I stop looking at him sleep because it weird. I continued to watch the game when Winston said something that startled me. I look to Winston walking to the door.

"You going home?" I asked.

"Yeah." Winston said.

"What about your boyfriend?" I asked.

Winston answer right away he just laughed.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"You think my boyfriend lives here?" Winston asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Boyfriend lives in New York." Winston said.

"What I thought he was in your room." I said.

"No, silly and plus he's my Ex-boyfriend." Winston said coming back to hug me. "You love me don't you?" Winston whispered in my ear.

"Yeh, maybe." I said.

"Well you'll get this Ass some day." Winston said slapping his ass then walking out the door.

_Damn he's so Fucking hot_ I thought.

**Well here you go with ch 4 or 5? Ahhh fuck it here your new Ch. Oh if anyone has read or heard that S-techno is asking anyone if they want an Idea for a story. If was you I'd go to the him. I sorry didn't post sooner I've got school to deal with and Thanksgiving came up so a lot has happened. Oh For you Yaoi lovers you should read BeWolf96, Blackwolf4626, Strong man, HumphreyxWinston yaoi stories mainly Blackwolf4626. Blackwolf you're fucking genus. Enjoy the new Ch-HxW**


	6. Day 2 afternoon

**Hey every one it's HumphreyxWinston just saying hey. **

Winston POV

I spent most of my day watching TV so I went out for a walk. I texted Garth so he can meet me at the Green Dragon Cafe.

-Garth meet at The Dragon- Me

-Okay- Garth

I walked down the block then walking into a fight.

"Hutch Stop!" someone cried.

"No not until finish with this piece of shit." Hutch said.

"Stop!" I yelled pushing someone off me.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you." the wolf said.

"Hutch I told you to stop." another wolf said.

"Candu shut up!" Hutch said then 'Smack'.

Hutch slapped Candu hard. Candu sat there with tears in his eyes, after seeing that I snapped.

"Why the fuck did you do that!?" I yelled running to Candu's side. "Candu with me." I said.

"Okay." Candu said.

Me and Candu are about to leave when Hutch jumps in our way.

"Wait, Candu I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Hutch said.

"Hutch just leave me alone. Don't talk to me ever." Candu snapped.

"Baby please,I didn't mean to hit you. Candu." Hutch said starting to cry.

"No, leave me alone." Candu said grabbing my hand.

We walked around the corner and Candu ran into my chest and cried. I told Candu you just need a little time to his self and invited come me to The Dragon.

* * *

><p>We walked into the cafe, order something and sat down waiting for Garth to show up. Eve was there and came to sit us.<p>

"Who's this?" Eve asked

"This is Candu, Candu this Eve." I said introducing them to each other.

"Hey Candu." Eve said holding out her paw.

"Hi." Candu said shyly.

"So you single." Eve asked.

"Eve!" I said.

"What?" Eve asked.

"No I'm not single." Candu said.

"Wait, what about the stuff you said to Hutch?" I asked.

"Oh I said that Hutch stop and get him to think about trying to win my heart." Candu said.

"Man you're smart, I would've never thought of that." Eve said.

"Hey guys, who's this new guy." Garth said patting Candu on the head.

"I'm Candu, nice to meet you." Candu asked.

"I'm Garth, nice to meet you too." Garth said.

Garth sat down by Eve.

"SO, why did you call me here?" Garth asked.

"I want to get to know that's all." I said sipping my coffee.

"What's there to know?" Garth asked.

"Like what you do for a living jackass." Eve said.

"Hey you don't have to say it like that." Garth said.

I look at my phone and saw a message from Humphrey.

-Hey Winston just messaging you to tell you about Avenged Sevenfold's next concert they'll be in Jasper and I'll get to see you-

-Oh and I found your "LITTLE TOYS"-

I blush at that moment and Garth noticed.

"Whatcha blush for?" Garth asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

At that moment Garth rushed to grab my and I couldn't let that happen but he got it before I could do any thing.

"So, what are you hiding?" Garth asked then looked at the phone.

Both Candu and Eve wanted to see what was on my phone they both went huddling over Garth to see.

"You have sex toys?" Garth looking at me.

I wanted to die at the moment.

"Yeah so what. You have no business on my phone anyways." I snapped.

Then Lilly came up took the phone Garth and handed it to me and hit him on the head.

"Garth it's not cool to poke your head into other peoples business." Lilly said.

"Sorry." Garth said.

"Thank you." I said.

"What's Avenged Sevenfold?" Eve asked.

"It's a Heavy Metal band." I said.

"You listen to heavy metal? Thought you listen to girly music." Garth said.

Candu slapped Garth.

"Just because we're gay doesn't mean we listen to girly music so get that shit out your head." Candu said.

"Okay, okay just don't hit me. Winston Avenged Sevenfold is going to be come to town." Garth said.

"Duh stupid." I said.

"I've here of them." Lilly said.

"You know who they are?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I've heard them play on the radio station." Lilly said.

"Oh, who's Humphrey?" Candu asked.

"Is he friend that you met while you're her that I don't know about?" Eve asked.

"No, he's my..." I started but got cut off by Eve.

"he's your Friend, duh. I wanna meet him. Is he cute and single?" Eve asked.

"No! He's my ex-boyfriend." I said and everyone was silent

No one said a word.

I got up and left The Dragon. This is worst day ever.

**Finally finshed, here you go with the new ch. I've been thinking about making a poll on who has the great Yaoi stories in alpha and omega fanfictions including myself, BeWolf96, strong man, and etc, I'll start that later today. I'm also going have a new ch for Snapped Rewritten later sometime. I'm still doing story request don't get why no one has come to me yet I only got one request and that was it, so I want at least two or three request. I love all my viewers ideas so if you want to say something do so but if it involves something mean do bother saying, think it in your head.-HxW**


	7. Day 3 plans

Winston POV

I woke up this morning to someone pounding on the wall.

"What the fuck" I said getting up.

I went out into the hallway to see if anybody else was upset about the noise. I saw two people asking what's going on, others just left the building. I went to the first floor to complain to the building manger.

"Hey! can you open up." Someone's making a lot of noise and I'm trying to sleep." I yelled hitting the door.

Then someone behind me spoke.

"The building mangers' never here." A male said.

Turn to see Tony standing there.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not nice to scare people." I said punching him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, she did. Sorry. Look I stop the person make the noise." Tony said.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was some people on the top floor putting a nail up to hang a picture that's all." Tony said walking over to me.

I know Tony loves me but I still have my heart set on Humphrey and I want the moment to be right when I ask Humphrey out. But I can't break Tony's heart if I tell him 'Hey me and Ex are getting back together' no I can't do that. And I can't tell Humphrey I can't be with because I fell in love with some Canadian Hunk who I hardly know about. I'm stuck in the middle with two boys who both love me.

"Hey, earth to Winston." Tony said waving his hand in front of me.

"Huh, you say something?" I asked looking at Tony.

"I asked you if you like to go hang out sometime." Tony said.

"I'll have to think about it." I said then it hit me I'm going to an A7X concert.

I just remembered I'm going to an Avenged Sevenfold concert with Humphrey.

"I forgot that I'm going to a concert on that weekend and my Ex will be there with me see our favorite band play." I said, then I saw the disappointment on Tony's face.

"Oh I see well...have fun." Tony said.

"Hey wait you can come with us." I said grabbing Tony's arm.

"Really, what your Ex going to think?" Tony asked.

"That your my friend who I asked to tag along." I said.

"Okay." Tony said, with lit up face.

I pulled Tony close to me and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you on Saturday." I said.

With that I turned shook my ass at him.

**Here is my new ch enjoy.-HxW**


End file.
